1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of toy train tracks and track support devices. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with devices or constructions that attach toy train tracks, which are either affixed thereto or manufactured integrally, to the central supporting pole of an artificial Christmas tree in order to raise the toy train track above the ground surface or base area of the Christmas tree.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the more enduring and endearing recent traditions of Christmas is the placement of a toy train track or toy train garden around the base of a Christmas tree for operation and enjoyment of model toy trains. In most cases, the toy train track serves as the outer boundary of the immediate area under the Christmas tree within which Christmas presents and other artifacts of Christmas are placed up to and after the Christmas holidays. Depending upon the size and nature of the family, the amount, size, and volume of the gifts and artifacts can vary dramatically, sometimes occupying nearly all the space under the Christmas tree, and, in some cases, spilling out onto adjacent areas. In any event, it has been found that the presence of a toy train track or train garden interferes with the placement and retrieval of Christmas presents, frequently resulting in crowding, jolting and sometimes damaging the toy train track, individual train cars, and ancillary electric equipment. Furthermore, the inherent crowding and limited space under a Christmas tree in such circumstances makes is difficult to operate and maintain the toy train in a normal and desirable manner, as access and operating space is limited or compromised. This situation is exacerbated when there are a large number of small, agitated children in the family, when there are an unusual amount of Christmas presents or artifacts placed under the tree and within or near the toy train track, and when the toy train track and train cars are in delicate or fragile condition, such as in miniature scale or antique models.
Designs for Christmas tree train tracks have been provided in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,618, issued to Chapin on Jul. 21, 1992, discloses an elevated Christmas tree track in which a toy train track is attached to supports consisting of arcuate sections and straight, elongate support sections that join to form a circular track support. The circular track support is raised above the base or floor surface and maintained at the desired height and position in a stationary mode by a plurality of support legs that extend down from the under side of the track support for some distance until they come into contact with the base or floor surface. The central shaft or pole of a Christmas tree is inserted within the central collar of the track support and passes therethrough until said shaft or pole reaches the base or floor surface at the same level as the support legs. As disclosed then, the central shaft or pole of the Christmas tree below the track support and immediately above said support is not fitted with tree branches thus presenting the appearance of a partially denuded Christmas tree or a tree with an excessively long central shaft or pole. In any case, the appearance of the Christmas tree that is compatible with this invention presents a less than natural and satisfying appearance.
It may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved elevated Christmas tree toy train track. What is needed to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional toy train tracks and train gardens is the provision of a device or construction that exists in conjunction with a Christmas tree at some distance above the base or floor surface in order that a toy train can be operated and maintained at optimum conditions, and Christmas presents and other artifacts can be placed and retrieved without the apprehension of crowding, jolting, or damaging of a toy train.